Relax
by NiennaAngel
Summary: Ray comes home from a stressful day at work looking to simply relax with his lover. Cute, short, fluff! SpencerxRay Rated for safety


Okay, I know that I really should update my other stories, but I just don't have the brain power to do so tonight, but I wanted to right something. So I wrote an odd pairing oneshot that is just over 700 words. It's SpencerxRay if you didn't read the summary. XD Enjoy and review!

* * *

Ray flopped onto the bed in the master suite he shared with his lover. He let out a frustrated and exhausted sigh as his head hit the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, but his glazed yellow eyes refused to bring the white ceiling into focus. Ray sighed again as he closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyelids. He felt the bed shift and knew that his lover had joined him. A strong hand slipped behind his neck and started to massage the tense muscles. Ray started purring as he leaned into the soft caress. He shifted onto his stomach in hopes of getting a full back massage. His lover obliged and slipped his hands under Ray's shirt. "Mm. That feels so good."

"I'm glad. Did you have a rough day at work? You seem more exhausted than usual" came the quiet worries. Ray sighed as he stretched his lithe frame as far as he could.

"It was hard. Two of my chefs decided to call in sick and I couldn't get anyone to replace them so I was working double duty. I seriously need to look into hiring some part-time chefs that can work whenever someone calls in sick." His lover's hands continued to work out the knots in his back and ease the tension out of him. "Buddha Spence. That feels so good."

Spencer laughed softly at his younger lover's comment. "It's supposed to feel good. As far as you restaurant goes, do what you think is best. I don't know anything about running one. I'm a psychologist, remember?" Ray nodded as he turned so he could get a good look at his blond lover.

"Speaking of your job, how did today go? I vaguely remember you saying that you had a busy day today. You aren't too stressed out yourself are you?" Ray's yellow eyes were filled with worry as he sat up and crawled into his partner's lap.

"I'm not stressed at all Ray. I went to the gym for an hour once I was done for the day. The only thing that I was worried about was testifying in a trial for the district attorney this morning. I still hate courtrooms because of everything that happened with Boris and Voltaire. I have very bad memories of court rooms and the legal system in general. Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you. You've been coming home extremely stressed everyday for the past week and a half. Are you sure you're alright?"

Ray grinned up at his lover lazily. "I'm fine. Just don't make me cook and I'll be fine for the rest of the evening. I may come home stressed, but a few minutes with you and I'm back to normal. You make everything better Spencer. You always do."

Spencer rolled his eyes and chuckled at his lover. "You're sickeningly cute sometimes Tiger. There are days I don't know what to do with you."

Ray's lazy grin turned into a predatory one as he shifted to straddle his lover. "I don't know what you should do _with_ me, but I do know what you could do _to_ me." Spencer rolled his eyes and tugged Ray down onto the bed. He pulled the neko-jin close and cuddled him.

"You're horrible Ray. What's got you into this mood? Three minutes ago you were completely exhausted."

"What can I say? Being around you gives me all kinds of energy" Ray giggled as he spoke and snuggled further into Spencer's broad, strong chest. "How about we just take a nice long soak in the Jacuzzi? I'm all for spending as much time as possible with you."

Spencer pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Ray's head. "Maybe in a little bit. I'm comfortable right here. I don't particularly feel like moving."

Ray simply nodded as he wrapped his fingers around Spencer's shirt and buried his face in the blonde's neck. Spencer held his tiger close and buried his face in long raven locks. Ray slowly drifted into a deep sleep that Spencer was loathe to wake him from so instead he simply shifted into a more comfortable position and closed his own eyes. "Good night lover."

* * *

There you go! It's cute, fluffy and short. Can you tell I've worked 20 hours in two days while waking up at 5:15 both mornings? Probably. My brain is so fried. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review! 


End file.
